Sesame Street Home Video
Sesame Street Home Video Logo descriptions and captures by mr3urious Background: Sesame Street Home Video (formerly My Sesame Street Home Video) is a home entertainment company that was established in 1986 as a joint venture between Sesame Workshop (formerly Children's Television Workshop) and Random House to educate young children not just on TV, but on VHS. It was a huge success, but in 1993, Random House dropped this division and began releasing TV specials and new-to-video specials. Sony Wonder then took over the Sesame Street Home Video in 1995 and they continued releasing videos until 2007. 1st Logo (1986-1996;2000/2001) Nicknames: "Cookie Monster and the SS Sign", "My Sesame Street Home Video", "How Dare You Eat That Sign, Cookie Monster?", "Someone get a new SS sign!", "The sign isn't a cookie!" Logo: Against a white BG, we see the familiar green and yellow Sesame Street sign come up from the bottom of the screen, but with "MY" (in yellow) taking the place of "CTW" (later "123" in 2000), and being elon Variant: There was a shortened version of the logo used in its later years - this one simply begins with Cookie eating the sign. On The Best of Ernie and Bert, Count It Higher: Great Music Videos from Sesame Street, Big Bird's Favorite Party Games, and The Alphabet Game, Cookie says nothing. After the logo, eating the sign, the logo fades to black, then he says, "Delicious!", seen from Learning About Letters, Learning About Numbers, Getting Ready to Read, I'm Glad I'm Me, Play-Along Games and Songs, Bedtime Stories and Songs, Getting Ready for School, Learning to Add and Subtract, Sing Along, Big Bird's Story Time, and A New Baby in My House. On UK releases, the CTW logo fades to this logo. FX/SFX: Cookie Monster's animations. Music/Sounds: Cookie Monster munching on the sign with the intro from the original 1969-1992 Sesame Street episodes (a slow-paced harmonica rendition of the familiar tune used to introduce the show's "street scenes" from the time) and Cookie Monster saying "Delicious!". Music/Sounds Variant: On The Best of Elmo uses the 1992 "calypso" instrumental intro theme with this logo, and Cookie Monster's voiceovers are not heard (only munching sounds). Availability: Seen on old Sesame Street videos under the "My Sesame Street Home Video" label from the period distributed by Random House Home Video (there were 16 in all). These videotapes are colored green, so they're very easy to spot. Though the last official video in the series was The Best of Elmo in 1994, Sony Wonder released six more new videos in 1995-1996 with this logo: Cookie Monster's Best Bites, Kids Guide to Life: Learning to Share, Do the Alphabet, Imagine That, Elmocize, and Slimey's World Games. It made a surprise appearance on the reprint VHS of Do the Alphabet. Scare Factor: None to minimal, mainly to those who don't like Cookie Monster, but this is really funny to see. 2nd Logo (1996-2001;2002) Nickname: "The Muppets Work for a Job" Logo: Against a sky background, we see a close-up of the Sesame Street sign. The camera zooms out, and we see Big Bird, Elmo, Snuffy, Cookie Monster, Ernie, and Zoe building something. Everyone except Elmo (who is standing on a ladder) walks away, then Elmo raises some multi-colored wood, which stretches out to read "HOMe VidEO" with a smiley face in the first O. Elmo smiles and giggles at the end. FX/SFX: The SS Muppets building "Home Video", Elmo revealing "Home Video". Variants: 1. On the VHS's and 2002 DVD's of Elmo's World Singing, Drawing, and More and Elmo's World: Flowers, Bananas, and More, the "CTW" was removed from the top of the sign, leaving the top of the sign blank. 2. On the 2000/2001 reprint VHS's of Elmopalooza, The Best of Elmo, Elmo Saves Christmas, 1 2 3 Count With Me, The Great Numbers Game, The Alphabet Jungle Game, Elmo Says Boo!, Let's Eat! Funny Food Songs, Kids' Favorite Songs, Elmo's World, CinderElmo, and Elmo's World: Babies, Dogs, and More, the VHS's of Elmo's Magic Cookbook and Elmo's World: Birthdays, Games, and More, the 2001 DVD of The Best of Elmo, and the 2002 DVD's of Elmo's World: Babies, Dogs, and More, Elmo's World: Birthdays, Games, and More, and Elmo Says Boo!, "123" was added to the top, replacing "CTW." Music/Sounds: A remix of the Sesame Street theme, and we hear Zoe giggling, Cookie Monster saying "This so exciting!", Big Bird saying "Hey that looks good!", Ernie giggling, and finally after "HOMe VidEO" is shown, Elmo saying "Yeah! Sesame Street Home Video!" and giggling. Availability: On Sony Wonder videos (and some early DVDs) of Sesame Street specials, such as Elmopalooza. However in the UK, it was seen on a few mid-90's VHS releases from Disney. Scare Factor: None; it's a cute and friendly logo. Category:Logos